1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforced matrix for a molten carbonate fuel cell using a porous aluminum support and to a method for preparing the molten carbonate fuel cell comprising the reinforced matrix.
2. Description of the Related Art
A matrix in a molten carbonate fuel cell (MCFC) serves to prevent a cross-over of a reaction gas, to provide a conduction channel of a CO32− ion with a molten carbonate impregnated in the porous structure of the matrix and to insulate a cathode and an anode electrically.
Since the matrix is not an element participating in an electrochemical reaction but serves just as a support for an electrolyte, a pore size, a porosity, a stability for the electrolyte and a mechanical strength are very important in the matrix.
In particular, fracture and crack of the matrix due to a difference between coefficients of thermal expansion of the matrix and of the electrolyte according to a thermal cycle, and a change of a micro structure due to a long time operation are main causes of a degradation of performance and a reduction of life of a unit cell.
To solve the above problems, there have been suggested methods of dispersing a secondary phase of ceramic fibers or coarse particles as a retardant of crack propagation in γ-LiAlO2 matrix to reinforce the matrix. As a result, it is known that an addition of alumina fibers is relatively efficient for reinforcing the matrix.
However, it is very expensive to manufacture the matrix using the alumina fibers. In view of that, the method using the alumina fibers is not suitable for a commercialization of the MCFC.